The Smallest Thing Casts the Longest Shadow
by MistressDarkness
Summary: About a month after Kenzi's death, Tamsin makes a discovery that will change her and Bo's lives for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've had this idea for a couple of months now. Since Broken Heart, Lost Soul is almost done, I wanted to post this story now, before season 5 premieres in Canada. This takes place about a month after the season 4 finale. The title comes from a line Trick said in that episode and I believe it applies perfectly to this story. And per usual, my starting a new fic in no way means I am giving up on my others. They are all still being worked on. Let me know what you guys think about this! I hope I do the storyline justice. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Bo sipped her coffee, leaning against the kitchen counter as she watched Tamsin sulk, sitting hunched over on the couch. She hated seeing the powerful Valkyrie reduced to a shell of her former self. Bo scoffed at herself. Who was she kidding? She was in the same position as Tamsin was right now, if not worse. All they had now was each other. The succubus had no idea what she would do if Tamsin wasn't still living here. The clubhouse already seemed so empty and desolate without Kenzi's lively spirit around. Bo bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the fresh wave of grief that washed over her at the thought of her best friend, her sister. It had been almost a month since Kenzi sacrificed herself, and yet the pain of it was still crippling. For the first two weeks, Bo refused to leave her bed. The only time Tamsin could get her out of her room was for Kenzi's funeral, which also took some coaxing. Bo would never miss Kenzi's funeral, she could never do that to her, but a funeral made everything that much more real, more final.

Bo poured another cup of coffee and sat down next to the blonde. Tamsin lifted her head, looking at the mug being offered to her, a sad smile on Bo's face. "Thanks," she said, taking a large swig before setting the drink down on the table. The two sat in silence for a while before Tamsin spoke again. "Maybe we should go to the Dal, get some fresh air and drown ourselves in alcohol."

Bo clenched her jaw. "Not the Dal," she stated adamantly. She definitely didn't want to run into _them._

Tamsin wasn't shocked by the brunette's tone of voice. "You can't hide from them forever." Bo hadn't seen or spoken to Dyson and Trick since the battle to stop her father from reentering their world. She had completely shut both men out of her life. She blamed Dyson for letting Kenzi go, holding Bo back, and forcing her to watch Kenzi walk to her death. She blamed Trick for not intervening as he watched Kenzi walk past him without trying to stop her.

"Watch me," she bit back. "They'll stay away from me if they know what's good for them."

"They're not entirely to blame." A brief memory flitted into Tamsin's mind. Just mere hours before Kenzi died, Tamsin had told Kenzi she needed to _"forgive Bo. Life's too short_." Little did she know how much irony and truth her statement held. She was glad Kenzi had made peace with Bo before she left this world; she couldn't imagine the increased level of pain Bo would be going through if Kenzi hadn't forgiven Bo. And now it seemed like Bo was doing the same exact thing Kenzi had, blaming others for the death of a loved one they couldn't have prevented. "Kenzi is…," Tamsin paused, still needing to remind herself of the harsh reality that her friend was no longer around, "was, Kenzi was stubborn. Once she made up her mind, no one could stop her."

"They could have," Bo retorted. "I could have stopped her." She squeezed her fists tightly, leaving shallow crescent shaped marks in her palm. If only Dyson hadn't have held her back, she could have ran to Kenzi before her best friend entered the cinvat. She would have made it in time, she would have.

Tamsin lowered her head into hands, gripping her scalp as she stared at the floor between her knees. "I should have known, I should have done more," she berated herself.

Bo's anger dissipated a little at hearing Tamsin's own guilt-ridden thoughts spoken aloud. "Tams, you couldn't have known. And I saw you fighting, trying to get to her." At least Tamsin had tried.

The Valkyrie has been too busy defending herself against revenants to notice Kenzi's progression towards the portal until the girl was almost there. Bo's frantic screaming quickly drew her attention. The blonde's eyes looked to the succubus, following her line of sight to the horrific scene as it played out before her. Tamsin slashed, stabbed, and kicked every fallen soldier that got in her way as she made a valiant last ditch effort to reach Kenzi before she took that final step, but it was all in vain.

Tamsin squeezed her eyes shut against the unwanted memories. "No, I should have…I didn't think…" she interlocked her hands behind her head, applying more pressure. "_'The daughter's heart_,'" she recited the words that were now forever etched into her mind. "How could I have been so stupid?!"

"What are you talking about?" Bo's eyebrows scrunched together at the blonde's ramblings.

"'_The daughter's heart,'_" Tamsin recited once more. "That was the key to closing the portal, that's why only Kenzi could do it," she said in anguish. "She knew," she shook her head from side to side, "she knew from the beginning, since the moment she found it in Rosette's book….she knew…" she trailed off, lost in her own remorse.

"What?" Bo backed away from the Valkyrie, disbelief and betrayal clear in her shocked features. "How could you…" she wondered aloud before her surprise turned to anger. "How could you keep this from me?!" Bo screamed at the Valkyrie, tears rushing down her face.

"Kenzi asked me not to tell you!" Tamsin defended herself. "At the time, I thought '_the daughter's heart'_ meant you had to rip your own heart out of your chest! If I even had the _slightest_ idea that Kenzi was going to sacrifice herself, I would have told you! Hell, I would have stopped her myself!"

"I told you! I flat out _told you_ last year that Kenzi was my heart!" Bo yelled as she stood up. What more proof did Tamsin need?! She glared down at the Valkyrie, suddenly unsure of everything she had thought she had known about her.

Tamsin got up from the couch to meet the brunette at eye level. Bo was trying to use her height to intimidate her, but Tamsin wasn't going to allow it. "I didn't remember it in time!" she retorted truthfully, that day in the woods when they had gone to save Kenzi from the kitsune being pushed to the forefront of her mind. If only she had remembered it sooner. "I didn't put two and two together until it was too late!"

"I trusted you! I thought you were on my side but you're just like Dyson and Trick! You played as much of a part in Kenzi's death as they did," she seethed through gritted teeth.

Those words triggered something in Tamsin, making her see red as she charged at Bo. She grabbed the succubus by her shirt collar, jacking her up against the wall. "Don't you fucking _dare_ try to blame me for Kenzi's death!" she growled adamantly. "The last thing I would _ever_ do is hurt that girl!" She shoved Bo into the wall for emphasis. "I didn't kill Kenzi," she snarled. Her mind replayed the scene before her eyes, Bo's words echoing in her ears. She couldn't ignore that there was some truth to what Bo was saying. "I didn't kill…" she tried to repeat her last sentence, her voice wavering, the strength and power behind it diminishing rapidly. Her hold on Bo loosened as she shook her head, her glossy eyes darting back and forth. "I didn't…" She felt as if her own power of doubt was working against her. She briefly wondered if this was what her victims experienced. She groaned, pushing Bo away from herself as she ran towards the door. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get out of that house before it suffocated her.

* * *

Tamsin slowly approached the closed cinvat. Dust billowed around her shoes with every step she took. Rubble littered the ground. The smell of decaying corpses permeated through the air, making the Valkyrie want to gag. She could sense death and it didn't take a genius to figure out she was surrounded by it. Despite everything, her sole focus was on the large mound of rocks and boulders. Memories flashed through her mind. A raven haired young woman, standing in front of the glowing portal, a sad smile plastered on her face. Tamsin could still hear Bo's screams as Kenzi took that final step forward. She shut her eyes tight, trying to rid herself of the images, but they just kept coming. Kenzi's body had lain in front of her; Tamsin knew it was her responsibility to bring her to Valhalla. She remembered handing an unconscious Kenzi over and immediately being told to leave, before she even got a chance to say goodbye to her friend. She had argued, yelled, cried, and threatened everyone near her, but the only response she got was being forcefully expelled from the gates of Valhalla. She rattled the metal framework, for once in her life begging as she pleaded to be let back in. She had done her job. That's all anyone in Valhalla had viewed the most important person in her life, just another job to be done.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Before her despair could overtake her again, Tamsin gave into an emotion she was familiar with, anger. She grabbed the nearest rock next to her, heaving the large stone as far as she could at the cinvat. "Fucking prophecy!" she yelled as she tossed another boulder. "Fucking Pyripus!" A third one soared through the air, striking another mound of rocks causing a few to tumble down. "Damn you all for taking her away from me!" Her hands latched onto another stone, ready to send it down the same path the others had gone until a small whimper reached her ears.

The Valkyrie stood up, instantly on the defensive. "Hello?" she called, scanning the area. The sound hadn't seemed threatening, but this area had brought nothing except for death and destruction; she wasn't taking any chances. A few pebbles and sand slipped out from behind a pile of rubble. Tamsin side stepped towards it, a dagger in hand. She looked behind the obstruction, ready to attack. A blonde haired little girl shrieked at seeing the adult looming over her with a weapon. Tamsin's jaw dropped, thrown off guard by her discovery. The terrified child scooted as far away as she could, until her back hit the wall. Tamsin slipped her dagger back into its holster, holding out her hands in a peaceful gesture. "Hey, hey, it's okay," she said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." The girl didn't seem to be buying it after witnessing Tamsin's strength and rage. She curled into herself, tears streaming down her face. "No, no, don't cry." Tamsin groaned inwardly; she didn't do well with crying and since Kenzi's death that's all anyone had been doing lately. "I'm a cop, I'm one of the good guys," she tried a different tactic, crouching down to the ground to be at the girl's eye level. "See?" she said, pulling out her old badge from her previous life.

The child peaked out between her arms, looking at the metal object. She slowly lowered her limbs, her cries down to a mere sniffle. "I want my momma," she demanded, her voice wavering.

"I'll help you find your momma," Tamsin offered. The girl nodded, her curly locks bouncing with the movement. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"S'okay," she said softly, her glossy eyes finally meeting Tamsin's for the first time.

Tamsin gasped; she had only seen eyes that particular shade of blue once before in her many lifetimes. Those ice blue eyes that held so much love and affection. "Kenzi…" she whispered in shock.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows at Tamsin, seemingly appraising her. "How do you know my name?" she asked hesitantly.

Tamsin's breath caught in her throat. This little girl not only had Kenzi's eyes but her name as well? What the hell was going on here? Her mind kept telling her that this couldn't possibly be her Kenzi. Kenzi is dead. She was a human. And even if she did somehow become fae, only Valkyries can be reborn and Kenzi most certainly isn't…wasn't a Valkyrie! But every aching pulse of her heart told her that this was really her Kenzi, this was her moms. She needed to know for sure. "Mackenzi Malikov."

"Do I know you?" Kenzi asked squinting her eyes, putting her hands on the ground in order to lean forward to inspect Tamsin further.

Tamsin smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages, "yes you do, and I know you."

Kenzi still seemed puzzled, trying to remember the other blonde's face. "What's your name?" she asked, trying to jog her own memory.

"I'm Tamsin."

Kenzi's face scrunched up, "that's a weird name."

Tamsin snorted. That's definitely Kenzi, honest to a fault and unafraid to speak her mind. "Blame my parents for that one kid." She reached out her hand to the child. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe."

Kenzi stared at the woman's outstretched hand. "My momma told me to never go with strangers."

Tamsin smirked with a hint of pride; smart kid. "I'm not a stranger though. I know your name, you know mine, and I'm a police officer. Your momma sounds like a smart lady. She probably told you that you could trust a cop, right?" Kenzi nodded. "See? Then it's okay." Kenzi pursed her lips, unsure what to do. "You can either come with me, or stay here by yourself in this creepy dark and cold cave," Tamsin shrugged offhandedly.

The Valkyrie was not expecting her words to cause the little girl to rush forward into her arms, tiny hands clinging onto Tamsin's shirt. "Hey, it's okay Kenzi, I got you," she shushed the trembling girl, hugging her to herself. The feel of Kenzi in her embrace again, no matter what form she was in, brought tears to her eyes and a level of comfort that the woman had thought was no longer attainable. The fae stood up, holding the girl close to her chest as she burrowed her head further into Tamsin. "I've got you, you're safe now. I'm never leaving you behind again," she promised Kenzi.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow! I was honestly surprised at how much you guys liked the first chapter and the idea of this story. Thank you for all of your reviews! I even had someone write a review in Spanish, and sadly I don't know a lot of Spanish but I did get from it that you liked it and little Kenzi! Also, so clear something up, someone mentioned that fact Bo was blaming everyone else for Kenzi's death when she's technically the one who set everything into motion when she "bonded" with Rainer. While this may be true, you have to look at it from Bo's point of view. This is how she is dealing with Kenzi's death and how she is grieving; she doesn't want to be the reason her best friend is gone so she's blaming everyone else around her. I have another fic idea that goes more in depth into that, but I doubt I'll ever have the time to write it.

The chapters in this story will be shorter than my other stories (although I think is my shortest chapter). I'm trying something new for me, a writing style I'm not used to. I don't write fluff, but it's almost impossible to write a story involving a kid without fluff. If you've read any of my other fics, you'll know that I love writing drama, action/adventure, angst, etc. But this idea would not leave me alone and I really want to see it through, and it seems from your reviews that you guys want to read more of it which is really encouraging for me. And for those of you who love action and drama, don't worry, there will still be action and drama! I can't say anymore without giving away what will happen, so you'll just have to keep reading ;)

Again thank you so much! I hope everyone who was able to watch the season 5 premiere of Lost Girl enjoyed it as much as I did! And happy holidays!

EDIT: For some reason, the first paragraph of this chapter didn't show up when I posted it. It's fixed now so the beginning should make a little more sense.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kenzi sat in the passenger seat of Tamsin's newest beat up truck. Her feet dangled, not touching the floor as she swung them back and forth. She seemed transfixed by her feet disappearing under the seat before they magically reappeared in front of her eyes. Tamsin kept shifting her gaze to the little girl seated beside her, afraid that if she looked away that she would be gone again. She couldn't make sense of what was going on, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was just glad Kenzi was back with them again, even if she was only five years old.

The small blonde tired of her game, turning to stare at the driver. "Sooooo, where we goin'?"

"We're going to visit a friend, to see if she can help us," Tamsin answered, trying to be as honest as possible while not revealing too much and scaring her again.

"Do I know her?" Kenzi asked curiously, her feet still swinging despite her attention now fully being on Tamsin.

"Yes, she's your friend too."

"She a cop too?"

"Sort of," Tamsin responded. "She's a private investigator." Kenzi's face scrunched up as she tried to figure out what Tamsin had said. The fae chuckled, damn she was cute when she was confused. "It's a type of cop," the older woman simplified it. Tamsin made a mental note to try not to use such big words. She wasn't used to being around kids, ever.

"Oh." She looked out the window, watching the buildings pass by. The truck came to a stop in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"We're here," Tamsin announced.

"In there?" Kenzi asked, not with disgust, but with genuine curiosity.

"Yep!" Tamsin hopped out of the truck, walking around to the other side to pick up Kenzi. The little girl already had her arms stretched out towards her, making Tamsin's heart warm. "Come on pipsqueak." She held her in one arm, the child resting against the woman's hip.

Tamsin opened the door to the crack shack, wondering what type of mood Bo would be in after their argument. She wasn't surprised to find the living room empty. Since Kenzi's passing, Bo had mainly stayed in her room. The rest of the place held too many reminders of her beloved friend. As soon as the Valkyrie had shut the door behind her, the brunette came running down the stairs. "Tamsin!" she said in relief. "I'm so sorry!" she immediately blurted out. "I was worried you weren't coming back after-" she stopped midsentence, noticing the blonde girl in the fae's arms. "Oh," she said, unable to come up with a proper response to seeing Tamsin holding a child that resembled her. "Is there uh, something you wanted to tell me?" Bo asked as politely as she could muster while still giving a not so subtle hint towards the meaning behind her words.

"What?" Tamsin raised an eyebrow, looking at Kenzi and then Bo. "No! No, she's not mine!" Tamsin rolled her eyes as she realized what this must look like to Bo.

A light tug brought the Valkyrie's attention to the bundle in her arms. "Who's that?" Kenzi whispered to Tamsin behind her hand, closely monitoring their interaction.

Tamsin smiled gently, "that's Bo."

Kenzi stared at Bo for a moment before replying, "sounds like a boy's name."

Tamsin laughed, the pleasant sound surprising the succubus even more than the child had; she hadn't heard Tamsin laugh nor seen her smile since before Kenzi's death. "Her full name is Isabeau, but she goes by Bo for short."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," Kenzi said, drawing out the word to signify her understanding. "That's pretty."

"Thank you," Bo told the child. "It was my grandmother's name."

Kenzi looked over at Bo, wondering if she could trust this new person or not. "You said I know her?" Kenzi directed the question towards Tamsin despite her gaze being glued to Bo.

"Yes, she's like family to you."

Tamsin's words caused Kenzi to pout. "Then why don't I remember you guys?"

"We've known you for years kid, you probably just can't remember that far back because you were so little," Tamsin told the half truth.

A small "hmmm," rumbled in Kenzi's throat as she contemplated the new information given to her.

"Tamsin, what…?" Bo asked, utterly confused at the exchange between the two. "What do you mean I've known her for years? I think I would remember a mini-me version of you running around, minus when you were actually your own mini-me."

Tamsin looked at her, holding the succubus' gaze with an intense level of seriousness. "Take a closer look Bo."

Bo didn't know what was going on, but something in the Valkyrie's tone urged her to just do as she said. She looked over the small girl, not noticing anything familiar until she stared into her slate blue eyes. A quick image of Kenzi replaced the child in front of her. She shook her head to clear her mind. She took a step back, eyes wide. "No, it can't be…" she breathed. Her heart beat so hard she thought it was going to burst through her chest. "Kenzi?" she asked, afraid to get her hopes up but unable to deny the uncanny resemblance to her best friend. Bo's eyes shifted between the girl and Tamsin at a rapid rate, needing an answer.

"It's Kenzi," Tamsin replied back softly, a tender smile gracing her lips.

Those two simple words, no matter how impossible they may seem, filled the aching void inside Bo's chest. Her chocolate brown orbs settled on Kenzi again, taking in every detail of the younger version of her best friend. She even had the two little specks at the corner of her mouth like Kenzi had. She looked very similar to the picture she had seen of Kenzi at her aunt's trailer during the Baba Yaga debacle except she was younger.

"Why are you crying?" Kenzi asked, wondering why this new woman was suddenly so sad at seeing her again.

Bo didn't even realize a silent stream of tears had begun trailing down her face until the girl's caring words broke through her thoughts. Tiny fingers reached out to brush away the tears. Bo smiled, "I'm crying because I'm happy." Her hand came up to take the small one into her own. It fit so perfectly in her grasp. "I've missed you so much Kenzi," she whispered to the girl, knowing the child wouldn't be able to understand the full extent of her words, but needing to say them anyways.

"S'okay," the little girl responded back. "I'm here now." And in that moment, Bo could have sworn it was her Kenzi reassuring her everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Before anyone asks, yes I'm still working on my other stories. I have half of the next chapter of Broken Heart, Lost Soul done so that will most likely be my next update. My mom just had surgery right before Christmas so I've been really busy. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and a happy new year! I love all of the reviews I'm getting for this story, it's encouraging me to write fics outside of my comfort zone now that I know you guys like it :) Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Kenzi sat on the couch in the living room. She held the remote control, unknowingly facing it the wrong way as she attempted to change the channel. She frowned, hitting several buttons that apparently did nothing. She shook the remote, closing one eye to get a better look at the device that refused to work like she wanted it to.

Bo and Tamsin stood in the kitchen watching the girl as they spoke in hushed whispers. The succubus couldn't seem to take her eyes off of little Kenzi. "What…" Bo began, so many questions swirling through her head it was hard to organize her thoughts. "How can Kenzi be back, and why is she a child?"

Tamsin shook her head, "I honestly have no idea how or why she's here. Last I knew she was in Valhalla, set to live out the rest of her afterlife there."

"Where did you find her?" Bo directed her question to the Valkyrie even though she was still staring at Kenzi in awe.

"I went back to the cinvat," Tamsin admitted. She had gone seeking closure, yet what she had found was a new beginning. "Kenzi was hiding in the rubble."

"She was in the same place she died?" Bo mused. "Kenzi said that's how Dyson found you. He was searching the area of the accident where your truck went off the cliff when he saw you in the bushes." She was trying to put the pieces of this jumbled puzzle together. "Has she been reborn? Does this mean she's a Valkyrie now?"

"That's what confuses me. You can't just become a Valkyrie; you're either born one or you're not. The same with all other fae. You were born a succubus. Kenzi, on the other hand, was born a human. This shouldn't be possible." Tamsin ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "And what's with the blonde hair?!"

Bo chuckled, caught off guard by Tamsin's random side tangent. "She's naturally blonde. I saw a picture of her when she was about eight years old and she had curly blonde hair like she does now."

Tamsin's nose scrunched upwards, "I like it better dark. This is going to take some getting used to."

"Really? Kenzi, a human, dies and suddenly reappears in our lives in the form of a child who is currently sitting on our couch and your main concern is her hair color?" Bo asked in disbelief.

The Valkyrie shrugged. "It was a valid question."

Bo rolled her eyes. Quiet overtook the room except for the soft murmurs of the television coming from the living room. Bo pursed her lips, her tone somber. "Tamsin…"

"It's fine Bo, water under the bridge," Tamsin brushed her off, knowing what was coming and wanting to avoid the emotion-filled conversation.

"No it's not fine," she said sorrowfully. "I had no right to say those things to you. I was a real ass and you've been nothing but supportive through this whole thing. I was just angry and upset and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry." Regret and guilt swam in Bo's eyes.

"Thanks," Tamsin said, appreciating the gesture. In return, she decided to be honest with the succubus, "there's not a day that goes by that I don't curse myself for not figuring out what '_the daughter's heart_' meant sooner," she said sincerely. "I screwed up. And it cost Kenzi her life."

"No," Bo stopped her train of thought. "We all had a part to play in the lead up to Kenzi's death, but in the end, it was not our decision, it was hers." With Kenzi being back in their lives, Bo was able to think clearly and with a level head; she was able to see the truth. "We need to stop blaming ourselves." She paused, realizing she was the one that statement applied to most. "_I_ need to stop blaming everyone else," she reiterated.

Tamsin placed her hand over Bo's, lacing their fingers together, giving a gentle yet reassuring squeeze. "I agree. We can't let this tear us apart. And look at it this way, if we hadn't have fought, I wouldn't have gone back to the cinvat and found Kenzi. So everything turned out alright. Okay?"

Bo looked down at their hands before returning her gaze to meet green eyes. She nodded with a small smile, "okay." She took that as her cue to move on to the topic at hand. "On that note of sticking together, I think we should call Dyson. He can smell fae so he'd be able to tell us if Kenzi is a Valkyrie right?"

"At the very least he'd be able to tell us if she doesn't smell human," Tamsin agreed. It must have taken a lot for Bo to suggest Dyson coming over. It seemed like the brunette really was making an effort to move forward.

"But wait," Bo said, recalling a case she and Kenzi had helped Dyson with two years ago when they had gone undercover at a high school. "Dyson can't smell fae until they reach puberty." Kenzi was definitely nowhere near that age yet.

"True, but Valkyries are different since we have multiple lives. Valkyries only go through puberty once, in our first life. Each time we are reborn, the hormones that produce that 'fae' smell are still there. Our growth spurts skip over the period of time a normal person or fae would go through puberty, thank god. Doing that once is enough for me."

Despite being in the fae world for five years, there was still so much Bo didn't know; she seemed to learn something new every day. She took the Valkyrie's word on it, assuming she would know more about her own kind than anyone. "Should we bring her to Trick and have Dyson meet us there? He might be able to help us figure out what's going on and why she's here," Bo asked, trying to push aside the grudge she had held, if not for her sake then for Kenzi's.

Tamsin pursed her lips, her green eyes shifting to the girl grumbling on the couch at the remote. "Not yet. I don't want to introduce her to everyone all at once and freak her out. She was already scared when I found her, I don't want to frighten her again by bringing her to another new place. She doesn't remember us Bo. We can't risk anything that would cause her to distrust us."

Bo studied Tamsin's expression, seeing the way it hurt her to talk about Kenzi being afraid of her. "Alright," she said, understanding her point of view. She knew Tamsin had Kenzi's best interests at heart. Both of them would do whatever it took to protect the friend they accepted as family. "It's weird to think of the Dal as being an unfamiliar place to Kenzi of all people."

Tamsin smirked, "I know. I-" before she could continue, a loud noise filled the room, interrupting their private conversation. The women looked over to see a wide-eyed Kenzi frantically hitting buttons to try to get the volume back down from the deafening level it was now at.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kenzi apologized while still trying to figure out how to fix the mess she had made.

Bo walked over to her, hitting the down button until the television was at a normal volume again. Kenzi looked up at her sheepishly, a guilty grin on her face. Bo couldn't help but smirk back at her, "it's okay hun." She sat down on the couch, "now what were you trying to do?"

Kenzi's bottom lip jutted out. "I can't find cartoons."

"Is that all?" Bo smiled. "Here," she pointed out the correct button on the remote to change channels. Kenzi hit it a few times, her line of sight going from the remote, back to the T.V., back to the remote, and to the T.V. once more until she finally found the Looney Tunes. "There ya go, good job." Kenzi's face lit up with joy at the praise she received.

Bo settled in, ready to watch T.V. with her best friend like nothing had changed, minus the choice of show. Normally they went for movie marathons but given the girl's current age, this seemed like a better option anyways. As long as it wasn't teletubies; then they might have a problem.

Kenzi eyed Bo sitting on the other end of the couch. She bit her lip, knowing what she wanted to do but wondering if it was appropriate or not in this situation. She finally made a split second decision while the woman was lost in her own thoughts. Before Bo even knew what happened, she felt a small warm body pressed into her side as Kenzi drew her feet up, snuggling into the brunette. Bo tensed at first from the unexpected touch. She looked down at the small bundle curled into her, quickly relaxing as she wrapped her arm around Kenzi's shoulders. Now it really felt like old times again, since neither woman ever really had a problem with invading the other's personal space. The feel of the young girl against her brought an overwhelming calming peace to the succubus she hadn't felt in weeks. Kenzi's head rested on Bo as she seemed to become entranced by the movement on the screen. Kenzi wasn't sure how or why, but she felt comfortable here in this run down building and with these people.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I sincerely apologise for the lack of updates on any of my fics. Since January, my computer has crashed twice and has been in the shop for a total of 6 weeks. Then when I got my laptop back and went to write my stories, Microsoft Word wouldn't work! And Microsoft wanted me to pay them $100 for them to "help" me. Finally fixed that. Add to this my mom's surgery, complications from that, working, my own health issues, and a guy crashing into my car while I was at a traffic light which caused whiplash, back pain, and migraines. It's been a heck of a year since 2015 started, lol. Once summer hits, I should have more time to write. Fingers crossed my luck takes a turn for the better! Anyways, onto to happier things! I'm finally able to update :) Enjoy and please leave a review. Seeing your comments is the best medicine!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Tamsin walked over to the coffee table, sitting on it facing the two people on the couch. She smiled lovingly at the little girl who had accidentally fallen asleep while watching cartoons, her body still curled into Bo. A small hand gripped Bo's shirt tightly, the fabric sticking out between her fingers.

Bo looked down, watching Kenzi with tender affection. She was surprised to see her own emotions reflected in Tamsin's eyes. In her previous life, the blonde woman had been cold, rude, and overall bitchy. Under Kenzi's care, she had grown into a fun and caring person, who could still kick ass when necessary. And of course, she was still a smartass. She _was_ raised by Kenzi after all. Even in this life, she never showed anyone else the level of love and affection she showed towards Kenzi. She held a new respect for the human, and Kenzi held a special place in her heart.

"She looks so peaceful," Bo said softly. "Like a little angel."

"She's already got us wrapped around her tiny finger and she's only been here for an hour," Tamsin said.

"I just still can't believe she's back after all this time," Bo responded in awe, stroking blonde curls gently.

"This is going to be so weird, raising my own moms," Tamsin shook her head.

Bo chuckled lightly, careful not to disturb the sleeping child. "Now you'll get to see what Kenzi went through."

Tamsin smirked, "I'm sure no matter what she can throw at me, I was worse."

Bo returned the gesture, "I don't doubt that either."

"You're about to get first-hand experience being a mommy," Tamsin teased.

"Like either of us knows how to raise a kid," Bo rolled her eyes.

"Like Kenzi knew how? Hell, she was basically a kid herself yet she took care of me as if I was her own daughter," Tamsin remembered fondly. That girl went through a lot for Tamsin, especially considering they had barely known each other at the time.

"I only caught the tail end of it by the time I got back from the death train, but it was cool to see her so protective and mothering towards you," Bo smiled. "I never imagined her as the mothering type. She really loved you Tams," she emphasized the last part, knowing Tamsin needed to hear it. "And I'm sure this little cutie will love you just as much."

Tamsin nodded, averting her gaze, uncomfortable talking about such sappy stuff. "Yeah, well I'm surprised you don't have any brats of your own running around with the amount of sex you have. Or are succubi just infertile?" Tamsin asked, the last part added out of curiosity.

Bo's eyes grew wide. It still amazed her that no matter how old Tamsin was, she still had moments of childlike naivety shine through. "Hey, no talk of s-e-x in front of the b-a-b-y," Bo scolded.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows, "she isn't a b-a-b-y she's a k-i-d, and plus, she's out like a light."

"Kids can still hear you through their subconscious when they're sleeping."

"Oh please," Tamsin waved off the notion.

"Ever heard of Baby Einstein?" Bo brought up what she thought was a valid argument.

"Oh god, not those things," she rolled her eyes. "If you ever buy those for Kenzi, I'll-"

Bo snorted, "calm down. I was just proving my point. No need to Valkyrie-out on me over it."

Tamsin was about to retort when they both heard a voice coming from the entryway. "Tamsin? Is everyone okay?!" Dyson asked, worried over Tamsin's cryptic phone call summoning him to the clubhouse immediately. Telling your partner that their dead human friend had come back to life was not something you casually mentioned over the phone.

"Shhhhh!" Tamsin and Bo both turned on him. Tamsin motioned with her hand for him to come over to them.

His eyebrows furrowed at their actions, wondering what was going on. Bo had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want him anywhere near the clubhouse, and now suddenly she was okay with it? Before his mind could come up with any possibilities, a small child came into his view. The blonde haired girl was snuggled into Bo's side, fast asleep. He was about to ask where the kid came from until a distinctive scent hit his nostrils. The emotions and memories that came with it slammed into him like a ton of bricks, causing him to take a step back to brace himself. He drew in a deep breath, not believing his own nose. "That's not possible…" His eyes shifted between Tamsin and Bo, needing an explanation for what his senses were telling him. "Kenzi?" he whispered incredulously. The two women smiled and nodded, confirming his suspicions. "But…but how?" He was having trouble comprehending the fact that this young girl was their Kenzi, the same woman he had aided in sacrificing her life. He had let her walk into the cinvat, prevented Bo from saving her, and ultimately in his mind, he had helped kill her. Her blood was on his hands. By letting her go, by stopping Bo, he had sentenced her to death.

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us," Tamsin responded.

"Me? How could I help?" he asked.

"Well first off you just confirmed she is indeed Kenzi," Tamsin pointed out. She had doubted that the child was an imposter, but they had been fooled before. Inari has used Kenzi's scent as part of her disguise to hide herself from Dyson's keen senses, but no one would be able to do that this time if the real Kenzi was still dead.

"Definitely." He looked back at the girl with glossy eyes. "I would know that scent anywhere."

"Okay that sounded a little creepy," Tamsin scrunched her nose at her partner as he glared back at her.

"We were wondering if you could smell if she's a Valkyrie?" Bo asked getting back on topic before they started bickering. "It would help explain how she was able to be reborn. It's the only explanation we can think of."

Dyson's eyes turned yellow briefly as he inhaled, searching for signs of anything fae. "She smells human," he said confused, "which makes even less sense. I don't understand...any of this," he said, honestly at a loss for words.

"Yeah," Tamsin pursed her lips, "join the club."

"Well she's not a Valkyrie. At least we know more than we did before," Bo tried to look at the positive side.

"Just because I can't smell fae on her doesn't mean she's not fae. The only sure way to tell at this age is to have Lauren do a blood test. If she is fae, it will show up in her DNA."

Bo gritted her teeth, "I am not bringing her anywhere _near_ the dark." There was no telling what would be waiting for Kenzi at the dark compound's lab. If Kenzi turned out to be fae, they would try to take her from Bo and Tamsin. A human has never been turned fae before; they would run tests, torture her, experiment on her… Bo's brain ran through a million horrifying scenarios. Her grip on Kenzi tightened instinctually. She couldn't let that happen to this precious little girl, she wouldn't. She had already failed her once, she wouldn't make that mistake again.

"I'm not saying we bring Kenzi there, I'm suggesting you give the doc a call and have her come here to run the test, off the record if you catch my drift," Dyson amended his earlier statement. "The dark never needs to know about any of this."

"And that no show-and-tell list includes Evony. Fae or human, she's still dangerous," Tamsin added. Even without her powers, Evony still had an endless number of resources and fae at her disposal. Knowing the Morrigan, she would keep up the charade of power for as long as she could. The dark will continue to do her biding until someone discovers her secret.

Bo thought it over for a moment, trying to gage what her best friend's reaction to seeing Lauren would be. Bo shook her head, uncertain. "Kenzi hates doctors. What if Lauren coming over here scares her and she takes off?"

"I understand your hesitance, but the sooner we find out what Kenzi is the better. We can't help her until we know more. What if something happens and we don't know how to help her because we don't know what type of fae she is?" Dyson explained, knowing Kenzi's safety was Bo's number one priority.

Dyson immediately caught Bo's attention. "Okay," she relented. "I'll have Lauren come over tomorrow. It'll give Kenzi a chance to settle in first."

Dyson smiled at the girl sleeping in Bo's arms, "she seems to have settled in just fine."

The corners of Bo's lips turned up. "Do you think she'll have random growth spurts like lil' T did?"

"She might," Dyson answered. "Or she may just progress like a normal human child. No human has ever been reborn so it's hard to predict what will happen."

"She was already this age when I found her, and I know she wasn't in that crazy horse mausoleum for the past five years, so I'm banking on growth spurts," Tamsin added her theory to the conversation. "We don't know when she was reborn so there's also no telling how long she was down there by herself. It could have been hours, days, or weeks," Tamsin frowned.

Bo looked down at the sleeping beauty, "no wonder she's tired. She was probably scared out of her mind." Her heart clenched, wondering how long she had unknowingly left Kenzi alone in that underground cavern.

"What are we going to do?" Dyson asked.

"We're going to raise her, like she did for me, like she would do for any us," Tamsin said, leaving no room for argument. "We're her family and this is her home."

Bo beamed at the Valkyrie; she couldn't have said it better herself.

"Trick might be able to-" Dyson began.

"No," Bo shook her head. "Not yet. She doesn't remember any of us. We only just found her, I don't want to lose her again because we rushed things. She's still learning to trust us. Lauren is already coming over tomorrow. Too much all at once could scare her, and a younger Kenzi is prone to running away; it's how she came to live on the streets and how we met. We'll take her to Trick eventually, but we need to give her time to adjust. Until then, don't tell anyone else about her. We'll proceed when she's ready, no sooner," she explained her and the Valkyrie's thoughts on the matter.

"Of course, I didn't mean-"

Bo smiled softly at him, "I know Dyson. I know you would never do anything to hurt-" she paused, images flashing before her eyes of Dyson holding her back as he let Kenzi walk into the cinvat.

Dyson cast his eyes downward, knowing where her thoughts had led her. "Bo…" He had already spent weeks beating himself up over his part in Kenzi's death.

"Not now Dyson. I just need to know that no matter what happens, you won't pull another stunt like that again," she said harshly. "If it comes down to it, you save Kenzi over me, you save Kenzi over the whole damn world, got it?"

"Yes," he nodded, taking orders from the queen he swore fealty to.

"A simple 'yes' isn't going to suffice this time Dyson. You told me you would keep her safe last time and instead you let her walk to her death." Her eyes bore into his soul. "Give me your blood oath."

Dyson didn't even hesitate to give his answer. He regretted his decision to let Kenzi sacrifice herself every second of every day. He could have forced her to leave. Hell, he could have carried her out himself. This was his chance to make up for it. "I give you my blood oath Isabeau, no harm shall come to Kenzi by my hands nor from anyone else's under my watch."

Bo let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She hadn't forgiven him, but this was a start. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Tamsin shifted awkwardly, feeling like she had just invaded a private conversation. She cleared her throat. "So we all good? Everybody loves Kenzi, we all want to protect her, yada yada ya. Moving on?"

"Who's the new guy?" a small voice asked from underneath Bo's arm. All three of the adults looked down at the girl who had apparently woken up sometime during their talk. She squinted her eyes at Dyson, clearly unsure about him.

"Kenzi, this is Dyson. He's another friend of ours and yours," Bo answered, watching the child hide behind her arm, using her for security.

"Are you a cop too?" Kenzi asked.

"Yes I am. I'm actually Tamsin's partner," he smiled at her warmly.

"Lemme see poof," she crossed her arms in front of her, as if she was in charge of this situation.

"Poof?" Dyson asked.

Tamsin snorted. "She wants to see proof. Show the kid your badge Dyson."

The shifter pulled out the leather holder, flipping it open so Kenzi could see the shiny badge.

Kenzi studied it for a while, as if she knew what she was looking for in order to tell if it was real or not. "Mkay," she nodded finally. "Are you here to help find my mommy?"

"Your mommy?" Dyson asked, looking to Bo who seemed just as lost as he did, before looking to Tamsin who subtly nodded her head for him to just go with it. "Yes, Tamsin called me and said she needed help. Can you tell me what your mommy looks like?"

The girl nodded vigorously. "Mmmhmm! She has yellow hair, ummm, about to here," she held her hand just past her own shoulders. "And uh, she's…" she looked around at everyone, "well she's not as tall as you all," her mouth curved downward, unhappy with the description she gave of her mother's height.

"Okay," Dyson nodded, acting as if he was hanging on the girl's every word. In reality, he was still trying to get over the color of Kenzi's eyes. He could get lost in those eyes if he stared too long, lost in his own memories of the young woman he knew, the young woman those eyes belonged to. "Anything else?"

Kenzi scrunched her lips up concentrating hard. "She doesn't speak much English, she's still learning."

"Does she speak Russian?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically. She was happy he knew that simple fact; it reinforced the idea that these people actually did know her and that she could trust them. "And my daddy! His hair is brown and he's tall like you!" the girl smiled.

Bo instantly became rigid at the mention of a male father figure in Kenzi's life, knowing the girl's step father had abused her in some way. She reminded herself that Kenzi would have never called that man 'daddy' so she must have been talking about her biological father.

Tamsin watched the interaction, her brow furrowing at how much Kenzi remembered about her parents.

"Thanks Kenzi, I think I got everything I need. I'll take the information you gave me down to the station to run a search for them. You did great," he smiled at her.

Kenzi swelled with pride at having been helpful. "You're welcome of'cer," she said, saluting the man. Dyson chuckled at the very Kenzi-like gesture.

"You're in good hands with these two," he motioned towards Bo and Tamsin. "They'll take good care of you until we can find your parents," Dyson continued the act, trying to make Kenzi feel more at home with the women since she would be here for a long time. Even if Dyson could find her parents, they were older now and Kenzi would be much younger than they remember. They couldn't see her without outting the fae. She couldn't go back, not that he would ever hand her over to them. He didn't know why she ran away from home, but it must have been a good reason if she chose the streets instead of the safety and comfort of her own house. "Be good, and I'll check back in when I can, okay?"

"Mkay," Kenzi agreed.

"Can you do me a big huge gigantic favour too?" he asked. "It's really _really_ important."

Kenzi sat forward as far as she could, listening intently. "What?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Bo and Tamsin for me okay? They've been sad lately and I don't want them to feel that way anymore. Can you do that for me?" he asked in all seriousness, making it seem like Kenzi was performing an insanely important task for him.

Kenzi nodded, "I will! I don't want them to be sad either." She looked at the two women who smiled down at her.

"We won't be with you around kiddo," Tamsin said, ruffling up Kenzi's blonde curls. The girl giggled as she ducked away from the Valkyrie's hand.

"I knew I could count on you," Dyson pushed up from his spot next to Tamsin on the coffee table. "I'll see you guys later."

Once the door closed, two big blue eyes looked up at Bo, "now what?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So my computer crashed for the third time since January. Thankfully the saying "third time is the charm" didn't apply to me and it's now alive once more! Although I think I really need to save up for a new laptop. Enjoy this newest chapter and let me know if you like it! Thank you all for your patience with my updates.

CHAPTER 5

"So I can stay here with you guys?" Kenzi asked excitedly.

"Yes," Bo smiled, the little girl's happiness was infectious.

"You both live here?" she questioned, hopping off the couch to look at her new temporary home.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, watching the kid's every move like a hawk.

"Sooooo, are you two married?" Kenzi asked innocently.

"What?!" Bo asked, shocked by the unexpected question. Tamsin began coughing, her face becoming flush.

"Well, Avery has two mommies and they're married," she explained, confused as to why her question received such an odd reaction from the women.

"No sweetie, we're just friends," Bo told her.

"But Bo did kiss this girl," Tamsin pointed at herself, "and she _really_ liked it." She smirked.

Bo stared at her incredulously. "Tamsin! Not helping!"

"Really?" Kenzi asked. "You guys would make a cute couple."

Bo mumbled under her breath, "really Kenz? Already involved in my love life again?" She shook her head at the mini version of her best friend.

Tamsin laughed, "Oh I love this kid!" She walked past Kenzi, high-fiving her. The young girl wasn't sure why she received the gesture, but she eagerly returned it.

"Unreal," Bo rolled her eyes. "Alright terrible twosome," she addressed the females in front of her. "I think it's time to show Kenzi her room."

Kenzi's eye lit up, her hands clasped under her chin as she bounced up and down, "I get my own room?!"

"Yes you do," Bo smiled at her enthusiasm. "And it's the coolest part of the whole house, the top floor attic!"

Kenzi's mouth opened slightly in awe. "Can I see it, can I see it?! PLEASE!"

"Tamsin, would you do the honors?" Bo asked, motioning towards the stairs dramatically.

"I'd love too," she responded to Bo. She turned towards Kenzi, crouching down to eye level. "I'll race ya." The two suddenly took off, the loud sound of thudding feet echoing off the walls with each step they took.

Bo laughed. "Great, I've got two kids to look after. Sometimes I wonder if Tamsin ever finished growing up." She followed them upstairs, stopping at the entranceway.

Tamsin nudged Bo with her elbow, pointing to Kenzi who stood in the middle of the room, her wide eyes taking in every detail of her room. She looked around in amazement. "This is all mine?" she asked in disbelief. It's more than she had ever had.

"Sure is," Bo answered. Tamsin remained leaning against the railing, her arms crossed with a smile plastered on her face, enjoying the moment.

Kenzi roamed around, her hand tracing over all the little trinkets lining her dresser and nightstand from the fortune cat party favour the older version of herself had saved from Bo's surprise birthday party to a pair of lace gloves. She stopped at a picture frame. The photograph had Bo, Tamsin and another woman in it that looked familiar but she couldn't place. "Who's that?" she asked as Bo came up behind her.

Bo sighed, having forgotten about the picture Kenzi had always kept near her bed of her and her chosen family. Kenzi was laying horizontally in Bo's, Hale's, and Dyson's arms while Lauren and Tamsin stood close on each side of the group. Everyone was smiling, but it was Kenzi's face frozen in eternal laughter that Bo focused on. It was a look of pure happiness, something she had rarely seen from the girl who had such a troubled life. She was glad that this moment could be suspended in time for them to always remember. "That's um, she's a very good friend of ours."

Kenzi inspected the picture further. "She has my eyes!" she yelled, shocked at her discovery. "See?" she tugged on the edge of Bo's shirt, pointing with her arm wiggling at the image. "I've never seen anyone with my eyes before! My momma has no idea where I got them from."

"She's actually part of your family," Bo told her, kneeling down to Kenzi's level. "You got them from her."

"Really?" Kenzi shifted her gaze between Bo and the picture. "What's she like?"

"She's uh," Bo looked at Tamsin, both of them reliving the moment when the two had set out to save Kenzi from Inari and Tamsin had asked the succubus a similar question, "_what's so great about Kenzi anyway?"_

"She's the best person I know. She's brave, smart, and caring. She loves her friends and family with everything she has, and would do anything to protect them." Her eyes became glossy just talking about the woman who meant more to her than words could ever express. "She's like a sister to me. She's my heart."

"Wow," Kenzi said, enthralled by Bo's passionate speech. "Can I meet her?"

Bo smiled through the tears, "someday sweetie, someday you will."

Kenzi looked at Bo, frowning. "You're sad again. You're not supposed to be sad."

"It's okay Kenzi, I just love her so much, it hurts to be apart from her," Bo tried to explain. Even though Kenzi was right in front of her, her Kenzi, the one who joked with her, fought alongside her, the person she shared everything with, that Kenzi was still far away.

"Is she sick?" Kenzi asked, trying to understand why they would be separated if they loved each other so much.

"Something like that."

Kenzi's tiny arms encircled Bo's body as far as they could, her head resting against the succubus' chest. "It'll be okay Bo-Bo," she whispered in a voice that sounded wise beyond her five years. Bo choked at the words, hearing Kenzi's nickname for her for the first time since Hale's death. Kenzi kissed her cheek. Bo hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. It was almost as if her Kenzi, her best friend, was trying to reassure her that she would be back. Bo clung onto that hope with everything she had. She would wait for that day until the end of time if she had to.

Tamsin approached slowly, gently resting a hand on Bo's shoulder. The brunette looked up, nodding to her. Tamsin addressed Kenzi, "I'm going to take Bo in the hall for a bit while you check out your room. Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?" Kenzi nodded, eager to explore her new surroundings. "Okay, just holler if you need us. We'll be right down the stairs."

"Aye-aye captain!" Kenzi said, returning to investigate the rest of the area.

Tamsin took one last look at the energetic child before placing her arm around Bo's shoulders and leading her down the stairs to the second floor which consisted of Bo's bedroom and the bathroom. Tamsin walked into the bathroom, retrieving some toilet paper to use as tissues. She handed them over to the succubus who was trying to regain control over her emotions. "You okay there?"

"Yeah," Bo answered, blowing her nose. "I forgot about that picture, and then when Kenzi asked, I didn't want to lie to her. I just wasn't expecting talking about her to make me so god damn emotional," she expressed, looking up the ceiling, frustrated with herself.

"Hey, it happens," Tamsin said, not wanting the brunette to beat herself up over a few tears. "I miss Kenzi too, and we'll get her back, smart ass mouth and all. But until then, we get to enjoy the pipsqueak upstairs, who by the way, seems very attached to you already."

"Really?" Bo asked, insecure over why the little version of Kenzi would like her at all. "Why?"

Tamsin pretended to contemplate this, "I really don't know."

"Tamsin!" Bo reprimanded, but still smiled.

"The kid has already hugged you, called you by your nickname, cuddled with you, kissed you, tried to make you happy when you were sad twice, and she even felt comfortable enough to fall asleep on you. It seems to me like she already trusts you completely and she obviously cares for you," Tamsin told Bo her observations.

"Thanks T," Bo said sincerely, surprised at the amount of compassion the Valkyrie was showing towards her.

"No problem succubitch, now throw that snot rag away and let's go make sure the munchkin didn't destroy anything yet. Not that you'd notice in a place like this," Tamsin said. Bo smirked; there was the Tamsin she was used to.

They reached the top of the stairs to find Kenzi suddenly dressed in oversized skinny jeans that stretched down over her feet and trailed along the floor, a navy blue tank top that reached past her knees with an equally large black vest, and two black fishnet gloves that were only supposed to go up to her elbows but instead covered her whole arms. Lipstick was smeared across her face, completely missing its intended target. The girl looked up, caught in the act as she was trying to add high heel boots to her ensemble.

Bo laughed, putting her hand on her forehead, "oh my god. Yeah, what trouble could she possibly get into?" The last sentence was laced with equal levels of amusement and sarcasm.

Tamsin couldn't contain herself as she burst into hysterics , whipping out her cell phone. Bo turned to look at her when she heard the click of the phone's camera go off twice. "Tamsin!" she scolded.

"Oh come on! It's a Kodak moment!" Tamsin grinned from ear to ear. "Besides, I will definitely need to show Kenzi this when she's all grown up! And use it as possible blackmail," she added the last part in quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Yes I'm alive, and yes I'm still updating my stories. I had a severe case of pneumonia, lost 8lbs in 1 week, the doctors wanted me in the hospital, etc so I had a bit of a set back. Now I'm feeling better, back to work, but still not 100% and I get tired very easily so lately I've either been working or sleeping and that's about it. Yet somehow I managed to write a new chapter for you all! I feel bad when I leave you guys hanging, so I tried to write when I could. I've also got some stuff in the works ;) Enjoy and please review! I'm still not too confident writing this story since it's so far outside my normal genre, so I want to know if I'm doing the storyline justice. Thank you! &amp; for those of you watching the latest season, I know it's almost over which saddens me (and I'm sure all of you too) beyond belief, but know I'll keep writing (as will others) and the show and characters will live on in fanfiction. Enjoy the final episode, and don't forget the cast will be live tweeting with the finale eastern time.

CHAPTER 6

"I'm hungry," Kenzi pouted.

Tamsin and Bo exchanged a knowing look. The contents of their kitchen wasn't exactly stocked for a child. Actually, it just wasn't stocked. Unless alcohol counted. Ever since Kenzi's death, the two women had more or less stopped taking care of themselves. They didn't eat much, if anything, and their liquid diet consisted of beer and shots to numb the pain of their best friend's absence.

"Okay, well," Bo shifted her eyes back to the girl, "how about we clean you up first and then get something to eat?" She wiped a dirt mark off of Kenzi's cheek with her thumb. Kenzi's knotted hair and dust-covered skin were attributed to her time living in a cave before Tamsin had found her.

Kenzi scrunched up her face. "I don't want a bath."

Bo had to bit her tongue to keep from smiling. The little girl looked too cute still standing there in her oversized adult outfit with her bottom lip jutting out. "Bath first, then food."

Kenzi huffed out an overdramatic sigh, "fine."

"Okay then, Tamsin will give you a bath while I find something for us to eat," Bo said.

At Bo's remark, Tamsin's face fell. "Wait what?! No, uh-uh, no way!" She waved her hands in front of herself, shaking her head as she backed away.

The succubus' eyebrows furrowed. "What's the matter with you?" She had just convinced Kenzi to take a bath, and now she had to convince Tamsin too?

"I am not giving my own _mother_ a bath! There are some things even I shouldn't see!" Tamsin's face turned a light shade of pink.

Bo couldn't help but chuckle at the Valkyrie's embarrassment. "That's what this is about? The big bad Valkyrie is afraid of giving a little child a bath?"

"Laugh all you want succubut, but I'm still not doing it," Tamsin declared.

"Succubut," a small voice giggled.

Both women turned their heads to face Kenzi. "Shit," Tamsin muttered. This version of Kenzi knew nothing of the fae, yet Bo and her had just used their fae species' names. They were so used to calling each other names, especially in front of Kenzi, that they had fallen back into their regular habit without a second thought.

Kenzi's eyes grew impossibly wide, pointing an accusing finger at Tamsin, "you said a bad word!"

Tamsin turned back towards the little girl in shock, "are you kidding me?!"

Bo laughed, "watch your mouth Tamsin!" At least Tamsin's cursing had distracted Kenzi from their fae names.

Tamsin's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe she was being called out by Kenzi of all people for swearing. "This coming from the one who has the biggest potty mouth in our group, especially if you consider her random tangents in Russian."

"Gotta love the irony," Bo smirked. "Maybe we should start a swear jar."

Tamsin glared. "Don't you dare," she warned, knowing she'd probably be the one to go broke if she had to put a dollar in a jar every time she cursed. She was brought out of the conversation when she saw a struggling mess of curls trying to pull her shirt off for her bath. "Ah, okay no!" she said, turning her back on the others so she didn't see anything.

Bo picked up Kenzi, resting the girl on her hip as she addressed Tamsin. "I'll give her a bath. It's nothing I haven't seen before anyways."

"What?!" Tamsin exclaimed, turning back around quickly. She didn't even want to think about Bo seeing a full-grown naked Kenzi.

"It kind of happens when you and your roommate live in a house with holes in the walls and no bathroom door. Not to mention the fact Kenzi's room doesn't have a door either," Bo explained as Kenzi began playing with her necklace that Lauren had given her.

"Okay okay," Tamsin waved her off repeatedly, "too much information."

"Just do me a favor and get her some pajamas to change into once she's done with her bath," Bo asked. She watched Kenzi; the girl seemed pensive as she played with the pendant.

"Do we have anything that will fit her?" Tamsin wondered. Kenzi was the smallest in the house even as an adult. All of their clothes would be too big.

"Yeah, check the third drawer down in the dresser in Kenzi's closet," Bo said as she began walking downstairs with Kenzi to draw her a bath.

"Third drawer," Tamsin mumbled to herself as she bent down, pulling the knobs on the dresser. She paused, looking at the familiar clothes ranging in size from 5 years old to girls' junior. She ran her hands over the fabric in awe. She flipped through, finding a navy blue fleece pajama set with small stars decorating it.

Tamsin wandered down the stairs to the bathroom, still staring at the clothing in her hands. Kenzi was already in the bath. Thankfully bubbles covered the surface of the water so Tamsin didn't need to worry about accidentally seeing anything, even though her attention was still riveted to the items she held.

Bo looked up when she heard footsteps. "Oh good, you found them. Thanks," she said, putting soap on a wash cloth. When she didn't hear a response, she noticed the blonde's expression. "Tamsin?" she questioned.

"She kept them," she said softly, still amazed at what she had found.

Bo smiled warmly, immediately knowing what Tamsin was talking about. "Of course she did. I told her we didn't need them anymore, but she refused to get rid of the clothes she bought for you during your rebirth. Good thing too or else we'd really have nothing for Kenzi to wear now."

"But why?" Tamsin asked, genuinely confused. Why keep clothes that no one could wear anymore?

"Why keep them? I'm not sure, but I think it was because of the memories. Yeah she was reluctant to take care of little you at first, but you grew on her quickly. She loved you T, and I think those clothes were a reminder of those times, when she raised you, when you needed her." She wiped the cloth up and down Kenzi's arms.

"I'll always need her," Tamsin answered automatically.

"I know that, but Ke-" she caught herself, not wanting to say Kenzi's name and confuse the little girl in the bath tub. "She still saw herself as just a human, and us as powerful fae. When you were young, you needed her protection, but once you matured you regained your powers. You could suddenly protect yourself way better than she ever could. You could take care of yourself."

Tamsin's gaze shifted from Bo's brown eyes back to the blue pajamas she held. Her thumb gently swiped over one of the stars, a small smile gracing her lips. "These were my favourite," she shared.

"So I've been told." Kenzi had told Bo everything she had missed while she was trapped on the death train. She didn't leave out a single detail. Her enthusiasm was contagious as she told story after story. Kenzi showed Bo where all of Tamsin's new things were and explained their routine as a mother would to someone who was going to babysit her child.

Tamsin pursed her lips, lost in memories. Bo massaged shampoo into Kenzi's matted hair, leaving the Valkyrie to her musings. Finally Tamsin seemed to snap out of it. "I'll uh, I'll go order us some pizza." With one last glance, she placed the treasured pajamas on top of the footlocker. She walked out of the bathroom, pulling out her cell phone to order dinner.

Bo returned her full attention to the little girl in front of her. Kenzi giggled as she played with the bubbles surrounding her. Her joy was infectious. The brunette scooped up a bunch of bubbles, setting them a top Kenzi's head. "There! A crown fit for a princess!"

A small hand lightly touched the tiara on top of her head, surprised when a blob of bubbles suddenly appeared on her nose. Bo laughed at her shock. Kenzi went cross-eyed starring at it before realizing the woman next to her did it. She gathered up a handful of bubbles, blowing them into Bo's face. Bo put her arm up to block them, but was too late, the tiny spheres popping when they landed on her. Kenzi's smile lit up the room, her giggles sounding like the sweetest music.

Bo smirked, "oh so that's how it's going to be huh?"

Kenzi's face fell, knowing retaliation was coming. "Uh-oh!" She squealed as Bo splashed her, turning away from the water despite being surrounded by it. Kenzi pushed at the water with her hands, getting Bo wet in return.

Bo's jaw dropped in shock. "Okay, that's it!" She reached into the tub, tickling to squirming child, her laughter bouncing off the walls. Kenzi splashed Bo again, shifting to the other side of the tub to escape the tickle monster. She kicked a foot up, sending a wave of water onto Bo, who now sat drenched next to the tub, amusement written all over her face as she joined in laughing. It felt so good to laugh, to be happy. She had almost forgotten how to enjoy herself, moreso how to _let_ herself have a good time. Of course it would be her best friend who brought her back out of her shell.

Tamsin paid the delivery man, taking the pizza box from him before kicking the door shut with her foot. She turned around to see her two closest friends descending the staircase. The blonde set the pizza down on the table, smiling at the image of Kenzi in Tamsin's favourite pajamas. They were a little baggy on her small frame. Tamsin's gaze shifted to Bo, her face scrunching up, "why is _your_ hair wet?"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm alive! Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick at least once a month with various illnesses including pneumonia, bronchitis, a GI infection, etc. I was almost hospitalized twice and then I was hospitalized on Christmas Eve. So it's been a crazy 6 months. As I type this I'm currently home sick again with a sinus infection. Whenever I get better I'm working a lot to make up for lost paychecks and I'm easily exhausted which leaves little time for writing. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things. This is a short chapter, probably the shortest I've ever written, but I wanted to get at least something out to you guys for being so patient with me. Thank you for continuing to stick with me through all of my nonsense :)

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Kenzi munched contentedly on her slice of pizza, happy that Tamsin had known, remembered, and ordered her favourite. She attempted to wipe a bit of tomato sauce on her sleeve when a napkin suddenly appeared in front of her face. Kenzi followed the hand holding it back to its owner, giving Bo a sheepish grin before using the napkin to clean her face of any food residue.

After a few minutes, the little girl's eyes began drooping, her head bobbing up and down as she fought to stay awake.

"Alright kiddo," Tamsin announced, "bedtime."

"M'not sleepy," Kenzi mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Whatever you say," the blonde picked her up, Kenzi's chin resting on Tamsin's shoulder. She headed towards the stairs, Bo right behind her.

Bo pulled back the sheets on Kenzi's bed as Tamsin gently laid the child down. The succubus moved the covers up to her chin, tucking her in. With all of the excitement of the day, Kenzi quickly fell into a deep sleep. Bo bent down, kissing her forehead softly. "Sweet dreams." Bo stood off to the side, noticing how Tamsin never took her eyes off of Kenzi's resting form. "Tamsin?" she questioned.

"I um, I think I'm going to turn in too. Long day and all," Tamsin gave the lame excuse. In reality, she was still too afraid to let Kenzi out of her sight. Afraid that if she did, she would lose her again.

Bo could read the valkyrie like an open book. Her own thoughts were eerily similar to Tamsin's. She would feel a lot better knowing Tamsin was keeping guard. "Okay. Holler if you guys need anything."

"Thanks, good night Bo," Tamsin spared her a quick glance before her gaze resumed its position on her charge.

"Good night Tamsin," Bo replied, and for once, it was a good night.

After cleaning up the leftover pizza, Bo retired to bed, though it wasn't long before her sleep was interrupted. The succubus rolled over, instantly on alert when she heard footsteps. Her hand instinctively began to move towards her nightstand seeking out her dagger. Before her fingers could touch the cool metal blade, a small figure stopped in her doorway. "Kenzi?" Bo asked, her voice still a little husky from waking up so abruptly. The little girl looked at Bo. "Come here sweetie." As if Kenzi had been waiting for Bo's permission to enter the room, the child was instantly by the bedside. "What's wrong?" she asked. Kenzi fidgeted with her hands. "Can't sleep?" Blonde curls swished from side to side as she shook her head.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, playing with one of the stars on her pajamas.

"Of course you can." Bo pulled back to the covers to allow Kenzi to crawl underneath. A huge grin lit up the girl's face as she dove into the bed, surprising Bo when she snuggled into her side. Bo stared down at her, draping a protective arm over Kenzi. The brunette waited until Kenzi's breaths evened out, a telltale sign that she had fallen back into a peaceful slumber.

Tamsin woke up every hour to check on Kenzi. Her mind would not relax enough to let her sleep straight through the night. Her eyes scanned over to Kenzi's bed, seeing the covers laying flat on the furniture. She bolted upright in a panic: Kenzi was not in her bed. Her mind rushed to worst case scenarios despite her attempts to stay calm. She raced down the stairs. "Bo!" she shouted in her haste before the succubus shushed her, directing her gaze towards the lump under the blankets next to her. Tamsin's heart rate began to subside. Realizing that everything was okay, she berated herself mentally for getting so worked up over nothing. She nodded to Bo, heading for the stairs again. "Tamsin?" Bo called out softly. The valkyrie looked over her shoulder. Bo pulled the covers back again, making sure Kenzi still stayed warm beneath them.

Tamsin stared at the silent offer, "it's okay."

Bo knew the blonde was waging war with her fae self: trying to stay strong, never showing weakness, never being vulnerable. Her kind were taught that love was a vulnerability, something that Tamsin had been struggling with ever since Kenzi raised her during her rebirth. What the valkyries taught her and what Kenzi taught her conflicted. "Tamsin, it's just us," she reassured her. At Tamsin's hesitation, she added, "please?"

Tamsin sighed in defeat, unable to resist any longer. "Oh alright, but just this once," she told Bo, acting as if she was doing the other woman a favour.

"Right, just this once," Bo smiled knowingly as Tamsin crawled under the covers, Kenzi between them. Tamsin kept her distance from the cuddling duo, until a small weight settled onto her arm. Kenzi nestled her head onto Tamsin's chest. The valkyrie just stared at her for a moment, her body stiff from the unexpected contact. She patted Kenzi's shoulder awkwardly, allowing her hand to rest there. Her muscles eventually started to loosen, becoming more comfortable. Bo grinned at the two of them. She laid her hand on top of Tamsin's, their eyes meeting. They didn't need words to convey what they were feeling. The clubhouse was finally starting to feel like a home again now that their family was back together.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind words and understanding. I know I can't update as much as you all would like, (I'm getting over another illness) but I am still working on my fics. I was so happy to see how many people are still reading and enjoying my stories after so long. That means so much to me. Thank you again, and enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

A knock on the door caught Kenzi's attention. She placed her cereal bowl down on the table and yelled, "I'll get it!" She ran for the door, being quickly swooped up by Tamsin.

"No you won't munchkin!" the blonde told her, holding her close. Kenzi giggled in her arms. Bo walked passed them to open the door for their guest. Tamsin sat Kenzi down on her knee. "Okay kid, rule number 1, never answer the door. Not everyone who knocks at our door is going to be a nice person. I don't want some bad person to hurt you or take you away from us, okay?"

"I wanna stay with you and Bo!" Kenzi said quickly.

Tamsin brushed back a lock of curly blonde hair. "I know kid, and we want you to stay with us too so we have to keep you safe. Got it?"

Kenzi nodded vigorously, "no opening the door. Got it."

Tamsin ruffled her hair, "that's my girl."

"Kenzi?" a familiar voice asked. The two blondes on the couch turned to see the new arrival. Lauren stood behind them holding her medical bag.

Kenzi looked back at Tamsin for confirmation. "Bad person?"

Tamsin smirked, "well maybe just a little."

"Tamsin!" Bo scolded, smacking her on the back of the head.

"Fine, fine. She's a good person Kenz, it's okay," she told the little girl. Kenzi slid off of Tamsin's knee, slowly approaching Lauren, still unsure.

Lauren ignored Tamsin's remark. She crouched down to Kenzi's level. "My name is Lauren. I'm a friend of Bo and Tamsin's." Lauren gave Tamsin a pointed look to make sure the other woman didn't object to what she had said. Tamsin just shrugged. "I'm also a doctor. After everything you've been through I just want to check you over and make sure you're alright."

Kenzi backed away, folding her arms. "No doctors."

"Kenz, it's just a check up to make sure you're not hurt," Bo explained.

"No," she said defiantely. Her bottom lip jutted out, her eyebrows knitted together in a grumpy pout.

Bo sighed. This wasn't going to be as easy she thought. "This is for your own good. Please Kenzi? Do this as a favour for me?"

Kenzi's stance slackened. She didn't know why, but she felt a yearning to make Bo happy. "Fine." She turned to Lauren, "I'm only trusting you cause of Bo." She made her position on this situation very clear.

Lauren nodded. "Well I hope one day you'll learn to trust me," she confided. It had taken years for Kenzi to be able to trust Lauren, to let her in past her guarded walls. The two had butted heads many times, but they eventually put their differences aside and even became friends. It seemed now that Lauren would have to start all over again with a younger Kenzi. All of their progress had been wiped clean from the slate. Once again Lauren's status as a doctor was getting them off to a rocky start.

"I guess her hatred of doctors started young," Bo said softly. Her best friend had always hated doctors, making her dislike for Lauren clear from the start. Kenzi had never told her why she was so against the medical professionals, only letting small things slip like 'they're bigger conartists than I am.' Bo wondered if there was something deeper, maybe some memory she kept stored away. At least right now, it only seemed as if the dislike stemmed from her age.

"Why don't we sit on the couch so you're nice and comfy?" Lauren asked Kenzi. The girl nodded and crawled back up onto the cushions, sliding next to Tamsin for comfort. Lauren kneeled on the floor next to her. She pulled a stethoscope out of her bag. "I'm just going to listen to your heart and to your breathing using this. Have you seen one of these before?" Kenzi nodded again, remaining unusually quiet. "Okay, this might be a little cold." Lauren moved the stethoscope under Kenzi's shirt, moving it to different places on the girl's chest and back. "Everything sounds good," she said, removing the instrument. Lauren continued to check her vitals. She looked into Kenzi's blue eyes, whispering, "astonishing." Scientifically, Kenzi shouldn't be sitting in front of her, let alone as a little girl, yet here they were. With everything Lauren had seen while with the fae, this one was still a little hard to wrap her head around. Kenzi was a human, this shouldn't be possible.

She asked Kenzi a few questions to check her mental capabilities. So far things had gone pretty smoothly, but Lauren knew what she had to do next wouldn't go over well with Kenzi. "Kenzi, I need to take a blood sample. It's going to feel like a little pinch, but it won't last long. I promise I'll do it quick so you'll barely feel it."

"No, no, no," Kenzi mumbled, scooting away from Lauren. She hid her face in Tamsin's side. "No needles," she mumbled into Tamsin's shirt.

Tamins shifted so she could look into Kenzi's eyes. "I'll be right here with you. I need you to be brave for me, can you do that?" she offered Kenzi her hand with her palm upright.

Kenzi sniffled, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to," she cried.

Bo frowned, hating to see her cry. "We'd never let anything bad happen to you. You trust us right?"

Kenzi looked at them all. "Yeah," she whispered. She rested her hand in Tamsin's outstretched one. Bo kneeled down in front of them, her hand on Kenzi's knee. Lauren had the prepped needle ready, Bo gesturing to her that they were as ready as they were going to be. The doctor sterilized a spot on Kenzi's arm before carefully inserting the syringe. Kenzi whimpered, huddling further into Tamsin's side. "It's okay, you're doing great," Lauren encouraged, pulling back on the plunger to draw the blood out. Bo rubbed the girl's knee, trying to take some of the attention away from the needle in her arm. "All done!" Lauren announced. "You did amazing Kenzi," she told the child, who slowly peaked out, her tear stained face looking at Lauren wearily. "You're the bravest person I know," Lauren said sincerely, her own eyes dancing with unshed tears. She still couldn't even fathom what it must have taken Kenzi to walk through the cinvat, knowing she wouldn't make it out alive.

"Really?" Kenzi asked, not feeling very brave after having cried.

"Really. And you know what? I think that deserves a reward," Lauren smiled.

That had gotten Kenzi's attention. She sat forward on the edge of the couch, fully leaving Tamsin's protection. "Like what?" Lauren pulled out a lollipop.

Kenzi's eyes lit up at seeing the candy. She immediately looked to Bo for permission. "Can I?"

"Yes," Bo responded, laughing at Lauren's ploy. The little girl eagerly took the treat, removing the wrapper and plopping it in her mouth. "That was such a stereotypical move doctor," she told her, still smirking.

"What? It worked didn't it?" Lauren smiled back.

"Well played Lewis," Tamsin added.

Bo tipped her head towards the kitchen, both her and Lauren walking to the other side of the room while Tamsin kept Kenzi busy watching tv and pretending to steal her lollipop.

"So what do you think?" Bo asked, no longer able to hold it in. She needed to know if Kenzi was okay, what was going to happen to her, if she was fae, what to expect, etc.

"Well so far everything checks out okay. Her vitals are normal, she seems to communicate fine, her cognitive abilities match those expected of someone her age. She also doesn't show any physical fae attributes on her body: no abnormal bumps, scales, or extra body parts including only one heartbeat," Lauren continued to list off what she had been looking for. "Overall, she seems like a healthy five year old girl."

Bo sighed, glad that Kenzi was healthy but still no closer to finding out what was going on. "So where do we go from here?"

"I take the blood sample I got back to my lab and test it for any sign of fae DNA and check for any abnormalities. Even though fae don't start exhibiting their powers and releasing pheromones until puberty, their DNA is always present in the bloodstream. This will give us a definitive answer." Lauren touched Bo's arm, "she's going to be okay Bo. We'll figure this out. Kenzi has all of us to help her through this. We have to look at the positives, at least she's back."

Bo nodded, "I know. You think I wouldn't be surprised by anything in the fae world anymore, but this, this is a miracle." Her watery orbs fixated on Lauren, "thank you, for everything. I just don't want to take the chance of something happening to her again. I don't think I could survive it. I barely survived this," she whispered.

Lauren pulled Bo into a hug, the tears spilling over and soaking into Lauren's shirt. "Shh, it's okay. You don't have to worry about that now," she reassured Bo, running a hand down the brunette's hair.

Tamsin focused on the television, acting as if she hadn't noticed the scene going on behind her.

A knock on the door broke everyone out of their thoughts. "Are you expecting anyone else?" Tamsin asked.

"No," Bo said, pulling out her boot dagger. Before she had a chance to tell Tamsin to hide Kenzi, the door came flying off the hinges.


End file.
